Console assemblies include a housing for storing articles. Some console assemblies also include a storage area having ports for connecting electronic devices. Some of the ports are operable to charge the electronic device, while others are also configured to transmit data between the electronic device to the vehicle so as to play music through the vehicle's audio system, such as a port commonly referenced as a Universal Serial Bus (USB).
Various portions of current console assemblies have surfaces configured to support an article such as an electronic device. Certain support surfaces also serve as covers for storage areas. Thus, accessing the respective storage area requires removal of the article. In some current console assemblies, the storage area having the ports is covered. Thus, utilization of the ports require the storage area to remain exposed.